Blissful Ignorance…
by trinnn
Summary: Casey is back together with Cappie and all is well, but with Cappie, the house and Panhellenic consuming so much of her time she finds herself neglecting her friends and her own needs. LOTS of cute Cappie Casey moments.
1. prologue

**Blissful Ignorance... **

**Now that Cappie and Casey are back together Casey has everything she wanted little does she know she might be losing the one person that was there for her even when Cappie wasn't. Casey, getting so wrapped up in Cappie and Panhellenic that she finds herself abandoning Ashley and the house when they need her most. **

**This is a very short prologue full of Cappie and Casey cuteness. Read, review and i'll add chapter 1 very soon :D**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Greek or the ****Characters**.

Prologue

"Cap. Seriously. No. Boys. Aloud. Up. Stairs." Casey's giggles could be heard through the whole floor, but her slurred words were barely distinguishable between kisses.

"Case, you've snuck me up before," whispered Cappie.

Casey giggled and continued to kiss the scruffy guy whose arms she was in.

The couple fell through the door, still entwined.

"Yes. But. Ashley. Wasn't. Home. Then." She whispered in between kisses.

"Maybe. She's. Spending. The. Night. With. Fisher." Cappie whispered.

At this point Casey gave in and allowed Cappie to bring her to the bed. They stumbled a little. They were incredibly drunk. The two fell on top of the bed and wasted no time in tearing each others shirts off.

In the couple of weeks since they had been back together they were inseparable and rarely clothed.

Before they could get any further they were interrupted by Ashley who had tears rapidly running down her cheeks.

"Oh sorry," Ashley gasped at she spotted the half naked Casey on top of the half naked Cappie. "I'll um leave," she murmured.

"Ash wait," hiccupped Casey shifting to sit next to Cappie "What happened?"

"I'll um talk to you tomorrow. As you were," she muttered as she left.

"Well as President Ashley says, Cappie and Casey do" Whispered Cappie as he started to nibble her ear in the way he knew drove her crazy.

Casey gasped and all thoughts of Ashley as her attention turned completely to Cappie, and it never strayed.

**A/N I know it's really short but it is just the introduction to a story that i have been toying with for ages and i think could work out so R/R PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Blissful ignorance…**

**Before you all think Casey was a massive bitch to have forgotten about Ashley, remember she was very drunk and as soon as she realizes, well you'll see her reaction. So R/R PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Greek**

Casey woke up and immediately turned to nestle into Cappie's arms, but realized that she was alone, which immediately confused her. She knew she was incredibly drunk last night but she would have sworn that she had spent the night with Cappie. She looked down to see that she was wearing no clothes.

"Ok, unless I got experimental with Ashleigh last night Capppie must have been here," She said aloud.

"Oh, that is definitely an image I will treasure," came a familiar voice from the doorway.

Casey's face lit up as she saw her boyfriend standing in her doorway holding what could only be pie.

"Which? Ashley and me, or you and me? She teased.

Actually a combination of the two would be rather satisfying," Cappie replied nonchalantly then adding after seeing Casey's sceptical expression "ok, it'd be more like a dream come true."

"Sorry cap, Ash and I are exclusive," Casey giggled.

"Oh, I'm hurt. You use me for sex and pie, and then kick me out," Cappie pouted.

"What can I say; Ash and I are destined for each other. Speaking of pie, what do you have there?"

"Well Miss Cartwright, it came to my attention that although we have had many refreshing refreshments, we haven't had nearly as much pie as I would like," grinned Cappie

"Cap, we've eaten an extraordinary amount of pie theses past two weeks,"

"That is true; however, we haven't eaten blueberry cream once. Which I think is quite sad because one of my fondest memories involves blueberry cream. "

"Ah yes, protesting protests," Casey giggled and jumped up to great her boyfriend, not until she noticed his eyes pop did she realize that she was still completely undressed. She grabbed the first clothes she saw.

"I suppose pie in bed with a beautiful naked blonde would be too much to ask," sighed Cappie

"Well you never know, if you get lucky I might not be the only naked person in this bed, and there might still be pie," said Casey seductively.

"Oh really," Cappie murmured as he made his way to the bed.

"Yeah really," Casey murmured back as she pulled Cappie on top of her kissing him softly at first, giving Cappie time to place the pie down. Then Casey moved her hands through Cappie's scruffy brown hair deepening the kiss. As the two came up for air Casey slid out from underneath Cappie.

"Mmm blueberry cream," she laughed as Cappie collapsed next to her.

So minutes and half a pie later Cappie moved the pie away and started to kiss Casey's neck, then he began to nibble her ear.

Casey groaned, then as the events from the previous night came flooding through her mind.

"Shit," Casey gasped.

"What, you love that," Cappie pulled away, confused.

"No, I do. I just remembered. Last night…" whispered Casey.

"Oh, Ashley, OH!" exclaimed Cappie. "Go find her, me and the last of the pie will be back at the KT house,"

"Thankyou," Casey swiftly kissed him goodbye and sprinted out the door, swearing under he breath.

Cappie laughed and fell back onto the bed before slowly getting up and walking out the balcony door.

Casey ran down the stairs "shit, shit, shit," Casey murmured as she sprinted down the stairs practically running into Rebecca.

"Case, what the," Rebecca said as she stepped aside.

"Bex, Ashley?" Casey practically screamed.

"Breakfast, but Casey," She said as Casey sprinted away, "doesn't want to make a scene," she finished to herself.

"Ash, I'm so sorry!" Casey yelled on her way into the dinning room, to find half the house staring at her.

"Umm, Case, let's go upstairs," Ashley murmured pulling Casey out of the dinning room.

"Ash, about what happened," Casey began.

"Its fine I just needed to talk, but don't worry, Bex was really great," Ashley said in an attempt to calm Casey.

This made Casey shut up, not because she was happy that Ashleigh had someone to talk to but because she hated the fact that Rebecca was there when she wasn't. She was never entirely comfortable with Ashleigh and Rebecca. Although Casey and Rebecca got along now it would still take time for her to not want to mark her name and everything that was hers in big red letters so that Rebecca would stay away.

"Well, you can tell me now, I'm here, sober and dressed," Casey tries to smile.

"It's just, Fisher," Ashleigh began.

"What did he do?" Casey asked concerned.

"Another girl," Ashleigh replied, as tears started to form behind her eyes.

"Who, Rebecca? I will slash that girl's through!" Casey screamed "She is such a whore!"

"It's not Rebecca, it was some girl from his film class," Ashley whispered barley holding back tears.

"Oh, Ash, I'm so sorry," Casey whispered as she pulled Ashleigh into a tight embrace.

"Ah, thankyou, I needed a hug from my Marry-Kate," Sniffled Ashley.

"Aw, I'll always be there for my Ashleigh," Casey whispered. "Now, what's first, Fisher's assassination, or Ice-cream and movies?"

"Ice-cream and movies, lot's of drinking then we can murder him," Ashleigh smiled.

"Let's go," Casey put her arm around Ashleigh as the two of them left the room.

**A/N This hole story isn't about Casey abandoning Ashley, it's more Casey trying to be there for as many people a she can and still be able to do things for herself, which the next chapter is about. **

**JIMEZBZGIRL, i know what you mean about Casey not being that girl, but shes does tend to get a little sidetracked. for example when Ashleigh was almost expelled she wasn't there because she was making pro con lists. Casey does care a great deal about Ashleigh though and will be try to be there for her as much as she can.**


End file.
